Dear Diary
by sailorpallas
Summary: Following the diary entry's of Lily, a young girl becoming a researcher of pokemon


June 06 - happy birthday

Dear diary,

I had an amazing day! First of all, I received my first Pokémon, an Elekid, whose ancestors have been in my family for generations. The best part of today, though? That dreamboat exchange student Bryan asked me out today! It is turning out to be the best 15th birthday ever! I think Bryan has a Smoochum, so Kid, my Elekid, is going to be joining me. Here's hoping everything goes well.

Love,  
Lily

June 06 - post date

He kissed me! And it looks like Kid got a little sugar as well. It was amazing, there were Volbeat and Illumise in the air and everything was perfect. I almost regret starting my field training as a researcher tomorrow. Ah well, I need to get some sleep for the big day.

Love,  
Lily

June 07 - meeting

We were told to meet at Hearthome to begin training, meet our partners and get our basic equipment. I will admit that I got a little lost but I was so lucky! I found this adorable little foreign-style building. It was rather dark on the inside, though, and when I started to look around I felt sad, almost like something was draining the joy from me. An odd person came up to me as well, dressed in nothing but black. They said nothing but gave me a note with a Pokéball and pointed straight out of the building. I must say, at the time I was terrified - but now, for the life of me, I can't think of why. I mean, when I went forward I was able to find the meeting place, and I was even on time. It seems rather silly to be afraid of the dark. Now that I look back, that person was probably nothing but a nun under a vow of silence. At the meeting site they gave me an identification card allowing me access to places most people can't go, a Pokedex for logging - and my task. It's a simple one, but I am happy. I am to go to Full Moon Island to help with the archaeological research and then continue on to New Moon when finished. All I know is that tomorrow will be another great day.

Love,  
Lily

June 09 - Pokémon

I can't believe I forgot about it until today! That Pokéball had a Clefable in it, how lucky am I! It seems to be overwhelmed with joy at joining the party and Kid seems to get along great with it. They seem to be best of friends, almost inseparable, so cute . The note still confuses me though; all it says is "need Moon Safe." in plain black ink. How odd.

Love,  
Lily

June 10 – arrival

We made good time. Then again, the fact that I have a research I.D. really helped - so many places let me stay for free and I didn't even have to worry about battles! The ocean is beautiful and it sounds like my boat is getting ready to head off for Full Moon. I can hardly wait.

Love,  
Lily

June 10 – island

I was just given my tent and the research notes; they are just blowing my mind. I know that these are top secret but I need at least some of the data so I am copying what I know in here. It will help for a quick reference. The gist of what they have been working on is evolution of species and how it is affected by the moon. Full Moon Island has a focal point which seems to draw in moonlight so that is shines as bright as the full moon; whereas New Moon does the reverse, reflecting the rays, which blankets the island in complete darkness no matter how strong the light shines. From the notes, they seem to have been able to evolve a Jigglypuff without a stone and an Espeon in the middle of the night on Full Moon. A few researchers are talking of getting Honchkrows and Umbreons on new moon but at the moment this is purely theoretical.

Love,  
Lily

June 10 – night

I woke up a while ago to find my Clefable gone; I think it is just outside enjoying the moonlight, though. Will continue later.

Lily

July 07 – discovery

Today my Clefable brought me the most stunning feather I have ever seen. It is iridescent, but I can't seem to give a name to anything else about it; it seems both light yet heavy, soft and hard. Even now as I stare at it, it seems intangible. I gave both him and Kid their favourite treats tonight; they deserved it as they have both been massive help this past month.

Lily

July 08 – New moon

Today is a new moon and I must say that it is amazing; usually the island intensifies the moon's light, but without anything to work with the island seems to be blanketed in shadows. All the sources of light we own only seem to make the shadows darker. Clefable is acting odd; he seems to be a little meaner and won't go anywhere without some form of light. Kid won't go anywhere near him.

Lily

July 10 – Normal

I'm starting to wonder if the entire past two nights were nothing but a fevered dream. Kid and Clefable are acting as if nothing happened and when I asked the head researcher he said that nothing out of the ordinary was noted.

Lily

July 17 – break

Even though I have only been here a month and a bit I am allowed to go on vacation with everyone. We are going to Hearthome to hand in our research notes and catch a couple of contests. I am pretty excited because Nick asked me to go for a stroll through the city with him when we get there.

Lily

July 19 – arrival

We arrived at Hearthome in no time. I guess catching a bus the first time would have been a good idea. We have a hotel room that was provided by the research facility. We all decided to go off on our own to explore for a bit - I was hoping Nick would join me, but no such luck.

Lily

July 19 – lost

I just got back from the weirdest walk of my life. I could have sworn I only walked a few blocks from the hotel; yet when I tried to returned, I just couldn't find my way. It's just luck that I found that same building as before. I was about to enter to ask for directions when Clefable started tugging on my arm - I looked at him to see he was nearly in tears. Thinking back I can't even remember what the inside looked like - all I can remember is black, almost hypnotizing. I wasn't about to force my Pokémon to go somewhere that they were afraid of. When I got back, Nick was just getting off the phone and my cell started beeping like there was no tomorrow. All of them were missed calls as if I had been out of service area. I thought I had been gone 10 minutes. It had been 6 hours.

Lily

July 21 – contest

We got to the contest hall early so we were able to walk around. The place was amazing. There were portraits of past winners and their Pokémon and even of the reigning champion - her plaque named her as the city's gym leader. She looked stunning with fair skin, light hair and an amazing outfit, I really wish we could see her but we could only afford tickets for the lowest rank. It was still amazing and the finale will be tomorrow.

Lily

July 22 – winner

Can't believe my luck! They did a random draw to meet Fantina and my seat number was called! Oh, I just can't wait until tomorrow.

Lily

July 23 – Fantina

She was, well, different than I expected. I mean, she was beautiful, cheerful, and had a deep love for the city, even though she had only moved to it a few years back. She started to tell me the history of all the major landmarks of the city, which I found absolutely fascinating. I finally ended up asking about the foreign building I had run into twice before. She froze and glared at me before storming off without saying a word. I hope I didn't offend her somehow.

Lily

July 27 – Leaving

We were leaving the hotel today when Fantina ran up. She looked different, though. Her hair was down and she was wearing rather dull clothing. The only reason I was able to recognize her was her voice. She had been clutching a book full of notes, and when I looked at her eyes it was as if she had not slept for days. She thrust the book into my arms and gave me one last sad look before shaking her head and walking away. I tried to follow but she was lost to a crowd. I have not had a chance to read it yet. I am almost afraid to, but I will do it while I have the time on the bus ride back.

Lily

July 28 – book

We are almost to the boat; I can hardly imagine that I just spent the entire day looking through this book. Almost the entire book was done in French so I couldn't understand it, but one phrase seemed to pop up quite a bit: "culte cauchemardesque". The parts I could understand were old newspaper clippings about the building. Evidently it had started as nothing but a simple cathedral. That is what was claimed at least, there were dozens of articles of people disappearing. Slowly at first and without any common factors, it hit its peak a few years ago, around the same time as those terrorists were around. Apparently one night the building just seemed to vanish leaving nothing but an old abandoned lot with an old man gibbering about souls consuming the moon.

Lily

July 29 – back to work

It was a good break if a little ominous at some points; I have decided to put that entire building situation behind me as nothing but paranoia from being in a new environment. One good thing though was that on my return today, I received news that I will be part of the spear head team heading to New Moon isle. Kid looked ecstatic at a new place to explore but Clefable seemed nervous, even with a full moon approaching, his favourite time.

Lily

August 07 – first day

We arrived at New Moon today and it was a bit scary. I mean, full moon was silent, but that was just the absence of noise. This place felt like there were noises but they died out just before reaching us. Kid stared straight forward, unmoving, and Clefable began to cry softly. If anyone else noticed they didn't let it show. Night will be coming round soon. I had to put out all the brightest lamps I could find and even gave Clefable a moonstone to soothe him. I hate to admit it, but I am afraid. It is the same feeling as that building. Lost.

August 11 – nights

We have been on this island a few days now. During the daytime this place fascinates me: it is almost a mirror image of full moon. But the nights are horrible. It is pitch black, sucking away any source of light. Clefable is getting worse every night. He seems to have fallen to chills, and I am becoming extremely worried about him. We sent someone from the group back on the boat to request supplies supplies. I hope he returns soon.

August 12- missing

One of the other researchers is missing. He was checking the centre of the island yesterday evening but never returned. I fear for the worst. One good thing is that Clefable seems to be feeling better; he always has a big grin spread across his face.

August 14 – gone

Kid is gone. I can't stop crying. I can still see it in my mind: I was brushing off some ruins when I heard him cry out. I looked back to where he had been standing to see him being pulled into the shadows. It feels darker on the island then it has ever been now. If not for Clefable I would be alone. The island seems to be affecting him though - I could swear his eyes flashed red.

August 17 – alone

None of the researchers are left. Clefable has disappeared as well but i can still hear him laughing. It rings through my head.

August 18- church

I looked at the book again. I almost wonder if they knew that this place existed. Did they send me here? So cold.

August 20 – Clefable?

I thought I saw Clefable today. He was... different. Darker, like he had become part of the island. I am almost afraid of him.

August 21- corrupted

Clefable is gone. It is a side effect of this island that no one realized. It seems they need the moon to survive. It's corrupted now. I think he is coming for me.

August 22 - time

It feels like it has been weeks. It has been a day. This place, it's affecting my mind, i have to last. He will come in my sleep I know it. He's coming for me

August – sleep

Can't sleep. Hear him. Smile smile smile...

?

How long has it been? Lost island no day, can't do it must sleep, goodb

-

Research notes

Head researcher: Christine

August 23

The first research team I sent to New moon has yet to return.A second team was sent, which reported nothing found, save for a lone Gengar. Further research is required.


End file.
